


Drive!

by okita



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Multi, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive!

Takasugi and Kamui sprinted, Kamui laughing as they ran from the officer's, arms full of stolen liquor.

“Dude, this was a great idea!” Kamui said.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Takasugi snapped back. “Look, there’s a car, let’s get in.” Takasugi grabbed Kamui’s hand and pulled him forward.

“Lol, that’s kinda gay,” Kamui said.

“Who fucking asked you,” Takasugi said, rolling his eyes. He opened the car door and the two piled in. “Drive!” The owner turned behind them and they noticed the bars between the front and back seats. This was a fucking cop car. The driver looked them up and down, taking notice of their stolen liquor.

“You idiots realize I’m a cop, right?” He asked, bored. Fuck. Kamui whacked Takasugi on the head.

“This is all your fault, Bakasugi!” he yelled. Takasugi looked back at the cop who had been chasing them. The others followed his gaze.

“Drive!” Takasugi yelled. The cop gave a sadistic smile and drove.

“Woah, seriously? Thanks, bro,” Kamui said, grinning.

“My pleasure, I know that gay. I mean guy. He’s a fucking dick,” the cop said. “This will hopefully get him in trouble. Anyway, I’m Sougo, what’re your names?”

“I’m Kamui, and this is Bakasugi.” Takasugi glared at the redhead. “Ah, Shinsuke.”

“Alright, Kamui, Bakasugi, where are we going?” Sougo asked, calmly driving.

“We were planning on going to the beach,” Kamui said, leaning forward. “Sound good?” Sougo nodded, picking up speed. Takasugi relaxed a bit. The cop seemed to stop following them once they got into a cop car. This actually worked out really well. Sougo drove fast, not worrying about speed limits in the police vehicle. This made Takasugi worry a bit about the people they’re entrusting the safety of their city in, but, whatever. Yolo. With Sougo's reckless driving, it didn’t take long for them to arrive at the beach. The group got out of the car, Kamui leading them down to a spot secluded by rocks. He handed each of them a bottle of beer and clinked them together.

“Cheers!” They took swigs of the drinks before Takasugi set his down.

“Shit, I left the radio in the car,” he said, face already flushed slightly. He waddled over to the car and came back with a small radio, blasting Britney Spears. Sougo didn’t mind the music, because he was secretly a fan of pop songs.  Not that he’d ever let anyone know. Especially Hijikata. Anyway. Sougo leaned back, sipping his beer.

"I'm gonna punch God in the FACE!" Takasugi slurred. Kamui ruffled his hair.

"Whatever you say, pal," he said with a grin.

"I'm not yer fucking pal, asshole," Takasugi growled. "Britney Spears is my only friend."

"Prove it," Sougo said, looking Takasugi in the eye. "Prove the strength of your bond with Britney."

"Fuck you! I will! Fuck," Takasugi put down his drink and stood up. "Put on Toxic, Kamui, I'll show you douchebags how much I love Britney." Takasugi took off his shirt while Kamui hooted and Sougo snickered, and showed off his dance moves (which were reminiscent of a white dad at a barbeque.)

“Now this is entertainment,” Kamui grinned at Sougo. “Want another drink?”

“Nah, I gotta drive,” Sougo said. “Bakasugi, put your shirt back on, we’re leaving soon.”

“Make me, asshole!” Takasugi called back. Kamui grabbed him and wrangled him back into his shirt.

“C’mon buddy, let’s go home,” he said patting his back. Takasugi leaned on him and grumbled as they walked back over to the car. They got in the car and leaned back as Sougo drove.

“Oh, we didn’t tell you our address,” Kamui said.

“Ha, well, that won’t be necessary,” Sougo said, glancing back at them. They looked at him with confusion when the car pulled up. In front of the police station.

“Hey, Sougo, what the fuck is this?” Takasugi said, sobering up.

“You guys did steal and try to run from the police,” Sougo said calmly, getting out and opening their door. There were handcuffs around their wrists before they understood what was happening. “I did have a lot of fun though tonight, you guys should call me! Now come on, you’re spending the night here.”

This was the last time they fucking trusted a cop.


End file.
